Fat Dog Mendoza (1998)
Fat Dog Mendoza is a British animated television series created by Scott Musgrove. The series aired between 1998 and 2001. Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Kathleen Barr - Little Costumed Buddy *Mark Acheson - Fat Dog Mendoza 'Secondary Cast' *Brian Drummond - Cruddy MacPherson *Erin Fitzgerald - Piranha Mae 'Minor Cast' *Alec Willows - Alien #2 (ep1), Boris (ep1) *Andrea Libman - Mavis (ep11) *Babz Chula - Thelma Fine (ep18) *Brent Miller - Man (ep8) *Brian Drummond - Ham Sandwich (ep21), Pimple faced worker (ep12), Shepherd (ep21) *Cam Lane - Mr. Johnson (ep15) *Chantal Strand - Uncas (ep8) *Christopher Gaze - Skinny Boyle Esquire (ep13) *Colin Murdoch - Secret Government Man (ep20), T-Rex (ep6) *Dale Wilson - Gladiator Forman (ep4), Headstrong (ep1), Man (ep10), Pops, Power Plus Man (ep3), Recorded Msg (ep3), The Swoosh, The Toad (ep24) *David Kaye - Announcer (ep16), Big Al (ep9), Matt (ep9), P.A. (ep18), Pterodactyl #1 (ep6), Spokesperson (ep9), Stan "The Hand" Tubbs (ep18) *Don Brown - Caesar (ep4), Henchman (ep20), Narrator (ep20) *Don Mackay - Steamed Man (ep20) *Doug Parker - Alien #4 (ep1), Carl Nussbaum (ep18), Dave The Dung Beetle (ep18), Patron #2 Arnie (ep18) *Erin Fitzgerald - Alien #3 (ep1), On-Screen Date (ep25), Woman in Line (ep22) *Fran Dowey - The Balloonist (ep20) *French Tickner - Old Grandpappy Buddy (ep2) *Garry Chalk - Brutus (ep4), Interpreter X, Painter #1 (ep12) *Gerard Plunkett - Nelson *Ian James Corlett - Agreeable Lad (ep3), Architect (ep4), Eskimo (ep21), Monkey #1 (ep22), Onion Boy, Ranch Hand (ep17), The Elder (ep4), Toad (ep26), Tortilla Baby (ep23), Turkey (ep17), Veternarian Doc (ep23), Waiter (ep17), Yogi (ep25) *Jason Gray Stanford - Teen Robot Guy (ep16) *Jay Brazeau - Boss (ep9), Gus (ep9), Old Man X *Jim Byrnes - Dan Fantastic (ep15) *John Payne - Aviminus (ep6), Buck Mulligan (ep10) *Kathleen Barr - Gigantic Robot (ep13), Old Woman Operator (ep24), Recorded Operator (ep23), Spanish Senorita (ep21), Union Leader (ep14) *Lee Tockar - Alien #1 (ep25), Car Thief (ep20), Clerk (ep20), Curator (ep6), Man #1 (ep19), Manny (ep19), Triceratops (ep6) *Long John Baldry - Golden Volcano God (ep5) *Maxine Miller - Lady Liberty (ep20) *Michael Dobson - Host (ep16) *Nicole Oliver - Alien #3 (ep25), Brenda (ep4), Female Reporter (ep9), Laura Sock Puppet (ep2), Marry (ep9), Robot Baby (ep13) *Norma MacMillan - Mom Rectangle *Paul Dobson - Brethren #1 (ep10), Brett (ep2), Brett Sock Puppet (ep2), Sal Big Fish, Super Salesman (ep19) *Pauline Newstone - Ester *Peter Kelamis - Aged Astronaut #1 (ep1), Doc James Rectangle *Phil Hayes - Hamperman, Paco (ep8), Recorded Promo Voice (ep23), Right Sock Puppet (ep2), The Elder (ep15), The Musgrovite (ep8) *Saffron Henderson - Cissy Poole (ep24), Gothic Girl (ep24) *Scott McNeil - Alien #1 (ep1), Bus Driver (ep3), Golphing Buddy (ep5), Handyman, Lab Guy (ep20), Matthews (ep20), Old Man (ep11), Pee Wee "Chili" Bottoms (ep18) *Shirley Milliner - Mrs. Big Feet (ep12) *Tabatha St. Germaine - Drama Girl, Operator (ep3), Tough Chick (ep19), Woman (ep19) *Terry Klassen - Ambulance Medic (ep17), Ham Man (ep23), Man #2 (ep19), Mike (ep9), Monkey (ep9), Monkey (ep14), Mr. Omnipotent (ep17), Old Monkey, Pilot (ep17), Precious, Swarmy reporter (ep15), Texas Harry, Young Nerd (ep24) *Teryl Rothery - Polly *Wally Marsh - Professor Quadraped (ep11) Category:Cartoons Category:1998 Cartoons